birdietalk_productionsfandomcom-20200216-history
Hunger Games Simulator Galleria
The creator of this wiki loves to use a Hunger Games simulator on BrantSteele. Here's a gallery of all the stuff that was drawn from the simulator, excluding comics. If you are looking for comics, click here: Hunger Games Simulator Comics BT Productions BT Productions is the primary source of all drawn scenarios from the BrantSteele Hunger Games Simulator. The gallery below shows all BT Productions scenarios. Night 9 (Starly vs. Palkia).png|Starly bleeds out due to untreated injuries. Cameo by Palkia. These Characters Support Me and Reigns.png|Dartrix, Ricco Secretii, and Sam Jay have a party upon seeing Birdietalk Productions and Roman Reigns have sex. Bruce Must Die.png|Lightning, Pachinko Secretii, Mary E. Canary, and Sam E. Jay track down and kill Bruce Secretii. Lily Disapproves of DL x Princessa.png|Lily Secretii sees Dragonlord and Princessa sleeping. She grimaces and plans to kill both of them. Lunaala Let Both Sam and Scotty In.png|Lunaala lets both Sam Jay and Scotty Raven Jay into her shelter because of experimental reasons. Almost D.A.F.F.Y..png|Dragonlord shoves Dean Ambrose into a locker and violently kills him. Amass to See a Baby.png|Red Cole, Paige, Pikipek, and Jerry Mouse amass to see Birdietalk Productions and Dragonlord's new baby. Ambrose's 5-Way Cuddle.png|Dean Ambrose, Turbo Secretii, Togedemaru, Popplio, and Mary E. Canary cuddle each other to sleep. Blaine Watched Former Rivals Marrying.png|Blaine Cole silently watches Dragonlord and Mario's actual wedding. Cameo by Shelli Secretii. Dragonlord's Mini Victory.png|Rowlet forces Brionne to kill George Raven or Fortune Secretii. Dragonlord suddenly kills them all. Dragonlord in My Shelter.png|Dragonlord decides to sleep inside BT Productions's shelter for the night. Light in the Darkness.png|Patty starts a fire. Peach Isn't Happy.png|Uxie, Princess Peach, and Azelf have a party upon seeing Izzy and Guy the White have twins. Primarina Hugs Popplio.png|Jerry Mouse dares Primarina to hug Popplio. Snuggling With a Lunatic.png|Dean Ambrose convinces Eevee to snuggle with him. Snuggling Rowlet.png|Dragonlord convinces Rowlet to snuggle with him. When Sam's Patience Runs Out.png|Scotty Raven Jay and Sam Jay can't take the stress and begin to make sweet love. What Did Mario Miss.png|Barry Weiss forces Cameron to kill Mike Macaw or Paige. Dragonlord suddenly kills Cameron. Cameo by Mario. Sam Lets Rowlet In.png|Sam Jay lets Rowlet into his shelter. Yoshi's Thoughts About Dragonlord.png|Three teams of two fight each other. Dragonlord's team survives. Ben Wilburn Warner, Scotty Raven Jay, Victor E. Warner, and Yoshi Secretii also appear. Speared by His Inner Reign.png|Roman Reigns spears Srigne in the abdomen. Awesome Three-Way Cuddle.png|Dragonlord, Guy the White, and BT Productions cuddle each other to sleep. Birthday Special Highlight.png|Bayley takes a picture of Cinccino sleeping on Dragonlord's chest. Patty Missed Her Target.png|Patty shoots an arrow at Dragonlord, but misses and kills Lily Secretii instead. A Thundered Melody.png|Pikachu severely injures Meloetta and leaves her to die. Blooperific Fight.png|Sam Jay and Warner Brock Sheldon fight Scotty Raven Jay and Ben Wilburn Warner. Scotty and Mr. Warner survive. Cinccino's Shipping.png|Cinccino believes Princess Daisy and Roman Reigns make a great couple. Xerneas Saves Rollins.png|Yveltal attacks Seth Rollins, but Xerneas protects him, killing Yveltal. Scotty and the Angry Sam.png|Sam Jay kills Scotty Raven Jay as he tries to run. Sam x Scotty (Sextuplets).png|Sam Jay and Scotty Raven Jay have sextuplets. Scotty's Memorable Cuddle.png|Beulah Volkenburger, Dragonlord, Sam E. Jay, and Scotty Raven Jay cuddle each other to sleep. Neapolitan Mistletoe.png|Zira Brown and Tottie Babs find themselves under a mistletoe. Dragonlord forces them to kiss. Mary's Luxurious Pool Party.png|Roman Reigns, Mary Canary, Princess Peach, Fletchling, Dean Ambrose, and Pikachu have a luxurious pool party at Mary's pool. Forgiving Rollins.png|Slide Secretii, Yoshi Secretii, Dirt Secretii, and George Raven amass to see BT Productions and Seth Rollins kissing. Mario's Experiment.png|Mario lets both Amy and Dirt Secretii into his shelter because of experimental reasons. Dirt's Lemonade Stand.png|Dirt Secretii starts a lemonade stand. Dean Ambrose, Red Secretii, and George Raven buy her drinks. Pachinko is Offended.png|Chuck Secretii, Mario, Lily Secretii, Puppy, Hillary Secretii, and Pachinko Secretii play a game. Pachinko gets so offended she ditches the game. Possible Wedding Objections.png|At Mario and Cameron's wedding, Barry Weiss says "speak now or forever hold your peace". Trope Games (Elias x Guitar).png|After doing it with Elias Samson, Guitar says to him: "That was the best sex I've ever had." Sam Marries Scarlett.png|Pachinko Secretii, Scotty Raven Jay, Anamaria Mirdita, and Valentina amass to see Scarlett and Sam Jay's wedding. Fly Sam Fly.png|Scotty Raven Jay pushes Sam Jay off a cliff, telling him to fly. Sam does so. Wedding Crasher.png|Leonard crashes Scarlett and Seth Rollins's pretend wedding. Turbo Gets Married.png|Scarlett silently watches Dragonlord and Turbo Secretii's actual wedding. Reigns Ruins Dirt x Vince.png|Roman Reigns catches Dirt Secretii and Vince McMahon making out and pours boiling hot water on them. Dragonlord x Tweety Crashed.png|At Tweety Bird and Dragonlord's wedding, Turbo Secretii says "speak now or forever hold your peace". Cue George Raven and Dean Ambrose objecting. Various Reactions to Sam x Scotty.png|Scotty Raven Jay lets five other tributes into his shelter at the same time. Sharing Popcorn Chicken.png|Turbo Secretii and Dragonlord share a bag of popcorn chicken as they watch everyone kill each other. Scarlett cameos. Turbo's Fun Ruined.png|Izzy Szczerbisnki destroys Turbo Secretii's supplies while she is having sex with Dragonlord. A Bold Move.png|Dragonlord lets five other tributes into his shelter at the same time. Shelli Kills Mario.png|After Chespin and Mario decide to hook up, Shelli Secretii kills Mario in front of Chespin to teach him a lesson.|link=Secretiis Kill Mario Fortune Kills Mario.png|Fortune Secretii tracks down and kills Mario.|link=Secretiis Kill Mario Dirt Kills Mario.png|Dirt Secretii stabs Mario in the back with a trident.|link=Secretiis Kill Mario Bruce Kills Mario.png|Seth Rollins forces Mario to kill George Raven or Sam Jay. Bruce Secretii suddenly kills them all.|link=Secretiis Kill Mario Reigns's Wedding Crashed.png|At BT Productions and Roman Reigns's wedding, Pikachu says "speak now or forever hold your peace". Cue Turbo Secretii and Barbie Marshall objecting. The Wedding Got Crashed Again.png|At Roman Reigns and BT Productions's wedding, Sylvester the Cat says "speak now or forever hold your peace". Cue Samey, Yvonne Powless, and Michelle Yi objecting. KO x SZ (Stop the Fight).png|Scarlett, Kevin Owens, and Dirt Secretii get into a fight, but Sami Zayn stops it before it got fatal. Sleepy Abby and Beulah.png|Beulah Volkenburger convinces Abigail Shirley to sleep with her. The Night 5 Suicide.png|Mac Douglas walks in on Amy committing suicide. Randomverse Hangout.png|Heartmind Smelldeath and Scotty Raven Jay encounter Samey and Madhavi Smelldeath, and hang out together. Dragonlord x Luigi (Theme Park).png|Luigi and Dragonlord are on a date at a theme park. Ella suggests that they kiss at the top of the ferris wheel. Cameron's Nightmare.png|Cameron has a nightmare in which Princess Peach and Heartmind Smelldeath got married. Yoshi Kills Mario.png|Yoshi Secretii throws a knife into Mario's head. Drogo Kills Mario.png|Drogo Secretii ties Mario to a rocket and launches him into the air. Chuck Kills Mario.png|Mario and Chuck Secretii find themselves under a mistletoe. Chuck, not wanting to kiss Mario, kills him. Daisy and Sam's Beach Kiss.png|Sam Jay and Princess Daisy share an intimate, passionate kiss on a beach, with ocean waves splashing over them. Dragonlord x Mario (Wedding).png|Dragonlord and Mario get married. Pika Picnic.png|Pikachu is having a romantic picnic with Rowlet. Palkia is upset. Minun Sees Dialga x Palkia.png|Minun watches Palkia and Dialga have triplets and kills Dialga out of jealousy. Caladbolg Caladbolg's DeviantArt account may be deactivated, but his legacy lives on as BT Productions watched him throughout the entirety of Hunger Butts 2 and Hunger Butts 3. The gallery below shows all of Caladbolg's scenarios. Kira Decapitates Onion.png|Kira Sierra decapitates Onion Danger with a sword. Dirt's Explosive.png|Dirt Secretii receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor. Talen Defeats Dirt.png|Talen defeats Dirt Secretii in a fight, but spares her life. Jax's Sprained Ankle.png|Jaxson Ra sprains his ankle while running away from Kila. Dirt Uses Her Explosive.png|Dirt Secretii sets an explosive off, killing Uchikina Arisco, Arlene Garrett, Raven Braddock, and Catherine Sonora. Talen Kills Aries.png|Aries Passadar begs for Talen to kill her. She reluctantly obliges, killing Aries. Edward Stabs Johnson.png|Edward Danger stabs Johnson while his back is turned. Jax Attempts to Steal.png|Jaxson Ra steals (or rather, attempts to steal) Talen's supplies while she isn't looking. Terroso Rift.png|Hillary Secretii runs away from Dirt Secretii. Misty Kills Morrigan.png|Misty Johansen convinces Morrigan Ghidorah to not kill her, only to kill her instead. Jax and Sting's Hunt.png|Jaxson Ra and Sting hunt for other tributes. Misty's Explosion.png|Misty Johansen sets an explosive off, killing Kira Sierra, and Talen. Dirt Kills Kila.png|Dirt Secretii kills Kila as she tries to run. Hillary Runs Again.png|Hillary Secretii runs away from Jaxson Ra. Chisa Snaps Shnie's Neck.png|Chisa Epsilon silently snaps Shnie's neck. Hillary Kills Misty.png|Hillary Secretii kills Misty Johansen while she is sleeping. Jax x Sting Over.png|Sting tracks down and kills Jaxson Ra. Aqua Spears Sting.png|Aqua McClane spears Sting in the abdomen. The Nut Raid.png|Edward Danger, Chisa Epsilon, Nash Stills, and Aqua McClane raid Dirt Secretii's camp while she is hunting. Hillary Blows Up.png|Hillary Secretii accidentally detonates a land mine while trying to arm it. Dirt Goes Stargazing.png|Dirt Secretii looks at the night sky. Aqua's Death.png|Aqua McClane dies of dysentery (or did he die of dysentery?!). Chisa Does Not Investigate.png|Chisa Epsilon sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate. Dirt Spears Fish.png|Dirt Secretii tries to spear fish with a trident. Nash and The Cave.png|Nash Stills discovers a cave. Edward's Hatchet.png|Edward Danger receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor. Category:BrantSteele Category:Browse